Blue Moon
by Vamp431
Summary: What if Bella didn't stop visiting Charlie in the summers? What if, after a few months of living there, the Cullens cross her scent while hunting? What if Jasper bites her, the weakest of the Cullens? How will Bella handle life as a vampire and all the challenges it gives her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer, I'm just taking her story and playing with it.**

I screamed as the fire burned through my neck, travelling downwards towards my chest. Another trail of liquid fire burned up my arm, tongues of flames eating my veins. My blood was smeared across his mouth. The strong smell of rust and iron made me nauseous more than the pain did. I kept my mouth clamped shut so that I wouldn't vomit.

He had came out of nowhere, the handsome cold monster as I took a walk in the wood behind Charlie's, my dad's house. It had finally stopped raining, allowing me to take a walk in the misty wetness. I hated the rain.

I tried to push against him, but it was like pushing a brick wall. I felt myself growing weaker as the fire moved down my neck. He was drinking my _blood._ Suddenly there was a loud growl and a bear sized man crashed into my monster and with a crash like boulders falling, they went to the ground snarling and fighting. I couldn't brace myself for the fall, and my whimper turned into a scream. The _fire._

The fire had claimed my entire arm and chest, my neck was ablaze of flames. I tried to life my arm up, to see if my skin was as charred as it felt but I couldn't move it. The trees overhead faded out of vision, blurring as the fire claimed me. I wanted to see the sun, one last time before I burned or died. I wanted to see Charlie and mom. But all I saw was the dark green of the trees overhead.

A pretty place to die in, I thought. A pretty place to burn in.

Loud growls and snarls joined my screams and my vision was blocked by a figure. I could hear murmurs as people talked. Time seemed to blur just like my vision, the lava in my veins dragging the seconds so that they felt like years. How long would I burn? Why didn't the voices help me? Why didn't they stop the fire?

I felt fingers on my head, cold on my burning flesh and I tried to focus on the face that stared upside down at me. He had butterscotch eyes and his red lips were moving as if he was talking but I couldn't hear the words. I felt tugging on my leg, straightening it, the pain of the break nothing to the flames.

The fire was true pain, worse than anything I'd ever felt. It was like falling down the stairs, being hit by a car, trampled on by elephants and having my body doused in fire all at once. The fire was making its way into my stomach and my other arm, the flames licking towards my fingertips and toes.

How long until the flames turned me into charcoal?

As I felt hands tugging at the injuries the monster had done, I stared into the eyes of the boy who stared down at me. He looked like my monster but different. His skin was pale, but not so much when you saw the people of Forks. Even I, who lived under constant sun failed to be tan. But he was paler, with no colour to his cheeks. His skin was cold and hard, like marble - like ice on my heated flesh. So was the other hands, the ones fixing my legs and ribs, the one that held my hand. But when he touched me, I felt a pulse of electric through the flames and pain and sickness. He was handsome, more so than my monster, a Greek god. A straight nose with high cheekbones and a perfect jaw. His hair was copper, bronze, a mess of untidy hair that looked like the wind had mussed it. But his eyes were my favourite. A strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. I struggled to read the emotion in them through the flames.

It was those eyes that stopped me from begging them to kill me. To end it before the fire claimed me.

Time seemed to stretch, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't keep count. Soon, the fire had reached every inch of me and the hands stopped prodding. Drifting in and out, I felt myself being moved and heard my screams. I saw my bronze angel, and the bear man that hit my monster like a pillar. My monster was gone.

At one time I thought I saw a pixie, and even a blonde man dressed like a doctor. Was I at the hospital? Where was Charlie? Was my mom here? How long have I burned?

Why did I burn _still_? Could no one stop it?

I wreathed and screamed as the flames began to strengthen where my bones were broken and felt them being knitted back together. I opened my eyes and frantically searched for my angel. I was in a room, a house but he was here, beside me and so was the pixie. She held my hand. Her lips began to move. It felt like years past before her voice reached my ears.

"It's OK. It'll stop soon. The fire. Edward, talk to her. You've seen it. You bring her comfort." The pixie looked towards him and I forced my burning eyes towards him. I stopped screaming but the wimpers broke through. What was the point in screaming? It offered me nothing. There was no release in it. The pain that was worse than pain didn't lessen. "Explain to her what is happening. What happened to her. What we are. I need to go see Jasper. I just hope she can forgive him."

"It was an accident." Edward said, his voice was like velvet, and I knew when it was him that was touching me, not the black haired pixie. His touch burned but it was a pleasant burn that took my mind off the fire. "I wish I could hear her, but she's silent. Like she's not there. You've seen it, haven't you? Her future."

The fire was confusing me, or they were. The pixie glanced at me, then at my Greek God and stood. It felt like hours passed before she spoke again.

"I'll come back when it's time. Carlisle will be back soon, ten minutes. The hospital is giving him some time off." She looked at me and smiled sadly. "She'll look wonderful, you know. I'll bring some clothes back for her."

She left, her footsteps silent to my ears.

I'll look wonderful? I wondered if that was even possible. Would I be a charred person after this? And who was Jasper? Was he my monster?

Was he the one who bit me? Who started this fire?

I couldn't hold back the scream that broke past my lips as my ribs began to knit back together. Healing from where he had broken them. Almost like the pain after breaking a leg, where the bone reforms. An itching pain, doubled and tripled with flames.

"I'm so sorry." My bronze angel said, I felt his cold hand on my head and another, different, smaller hand on my other side. Clutching my hand in an ice grip. "Alice says I should talk, but what do I tell her?"

"Tell her what she needs to know, what to expect." I heard that voice before, somewhere, when I had been burning. Was it in the forest? I tried to turn my head to find the gentle voice but the flames held my head still. Or was it my angel?

"Alice was right, you'll look wonderful. That'll be daunting at first, you'll look slightly different. Your eyes..." he paused and his ocher eyes disappeared. "Your eyes won't be brown. Rosalie struggled with that at first. So that's normal. They'll be..."

"Bright." The gentle voice offered a year long second later after he struggled to find the word. A woman appeared above me, with the same golden eyes as my bronze God. Her face was heart shaped and motherly. I felt slightly calmer, like I did whenever Renee helped me after falling. I was such a clutz. "But they'll darken, sweetie, once your blood leaves your system. See, the fire is because of the Venom, Jasper, my son isn't as strong at resisting the smell of human blood -"

"If it hadn't been him, it would've been me." The adonis whispered, shame clouding his handsome face. "We normally hunt the blood of animals; we're different from others of our kind."

Others? I wished I could speak, and ask questions as they talked but the flames made that impossible. They talked, telling me stories of their kind, about the fire in my veins and about Jasper and his struggle. They said I would understand soon, as the Venom wasn't killing me but changing me.

In a way, it was still death. They told me what to expect, the thirst, the strengthening of senses, the lack of heartbeat. I wouldn't age, I wouldn't eat or sleep or get Ill. I would stay the same while the world changes around me. I wouldn't be able to go into the sun again with humans around. My skin would be as hard as marble. I could never go home. I would be able to run as fast as a race car and stronger than any other living species on the planet. I wouldn't need to breathe. I would be able to see more clearly, hear even the smallest sound.

My heart would stop it's erratic thumping, either tomorrow or the next day and would never beat again.

I would be a vampire.

They apologised. Over and over and over. They swore if they had known a human was wondering so close they would have gone else where. Hunted in a different area.

Esme left after a while and the doctor came back, the one that looked like a movie star. But the flames burned still.

How long had I been burning now? Hours? Days? Years? Eventually I would burn completely, and I wondered for the millionth time of what I would look like once it stopped. Would it ever stop? Edward said it would. He promised it would.

I drifted in and out, sometimes the fire would be too much and I would scream. Scream until my throat cracked and broke. My angel would hum a sweet tune that made me feel calm and almost sleepy. I couldn't sleep. Sometimes he talked, talked about his family and the lifestyle they lived, about the thousand year old police force that ruled their world. The Volturi. He told me their laws and about the family in Canada, who fed like they did. He talked about the gifts some Vampires had.

"How is she?" It was the bear man, the one who stopped my monster. He didn't look so terrifying now. He wasn't growling like my memory said. What was his name? Emmett?

"Good, I think." Edward whispered, in a voice that sounded almost sleepy. "She's more aware than all of us. Silent too. She's not begged to die, just screamed. The morphine burned off like it did with you."

"Carlisle said you can't hear her mind." I could hear the amused tone. My bronze god could read people's thoughts. I was glad he couldn't hear mine, I was embarrassed by my thoughts. I didn't hear Edwards answer. "Must be strange. Not hearing someone."

"Shut up, Emmett."

Like the stories, hearing them talk helped me distance myself from the pain. I was beginning the take note of the pain, cataloguing it, experiencing the fire in new ways. It was amazing how each inch of my skin, each millimeter, was so distant. It was as if I could feel each cell burning individually. I could feel the difference between the pain in my throat - from screaming - and the way the fire felt in the soles of my feet, inside my eyeballs and down my spine. All the different agonies clearly separated.

My heart was thudding in my chest - it seemed so _loud_. As if hooked to a speaker. I could hear other things too. My angel beside me, and the bear man's voice. I could hear music but I wasn't sure where it came from. It seemed like I was laying down forever, unable to move.

At some point my angel left me, his cold electrifying touch leaving my charred skin and it felt like years passed before he came back. I drifted in and out, screaming the whole while. I felt hands on me, small dainty ones that seemed to hardly touch me.

"It's nearly over." His velvet voice whispered when he returned. I felt my thudding heart calm, only slightly. "You can already see the difference. Can you remember what I told you? It's fine if you don't, you have time to learn."

I wanted to speak, to tell him I did but I couldn't open my mouth without screaming. His stories sounded almost like bedtime stories, the kind that kids were interested in. The Volturi one had been terrifying.

I could feel the change when it happened, cataloguing the fire helped that. It started at my toes. I couldn't feel them, I couldn't wiggle them and I thought maybe my bronze God was wrong. That the fire had finally won and began to chip away the charred parts. He seemed to sense my panic and began to hum that tune.

And then I felt them. My toes, still there but without the fire. In fact, the fire was leaving, pulling out from the soles of my feet, too. I was glad I had made sense of what was happening as I felt the fire peel away from my fingertips. I began to hope. The fire was leaving.

Yet it seemed to do more that that - the fire... it was _moving_. All the fire that drained away from my extremities seemed to be snaking into the center of my body. Stroking the blaze there so that it was hotter than before.

I couldn't believe there was such a thing as _hotter_.

My heart - already so loud - started beating faster. The core of the fire seemed to be centered there. It was sucking the flames in from my hands and my ankles, leaving them pain-free but multiplying the heat and pain in my heart.

"Carlisle!" My bronze God called.

Carlisle, the doctor, walked into the room and the amazing thing was, I could hear it. Before, I could hear none of them walk. It was like they made no sound. But now, if I listened, I could hear the low sound of Carlisle's lips brushing together as he spoke.  
"Ah. It's almost over."

I wanted to be relieved but the growing agony in my chest made that hard. The fire ripped hotter through my heart, dragging the flames up from my elbows and knees, until the pain was gone from everywhere but my chest. The only leftover pain was my throat, but it was a different kind of burn now... drier... irritating...

I heard more footsteps and I was pretty sure I could tell the difference between them.

And then -

"Aaahh!" My heart took off, beating faster than helicopter blades, the sound almost a single strand note. My angel moved from my side, and stood a few feet away. The pain that grew and grew in my chest was enough to stun me and forget the other pain, the constant pain I'd endured so far. My body bowed as if the flames were pulling me up, incinerating my heart like it did my body.

My body lost its war and with one final surge of fire, my heart gave a hollow thud before squeezing twice and went silent.

There was no sound. No breathing. Not even mine.

For one spilt second. I enjoyed the absence of pain. The fire was gone. The dry, dull ache in my throat was easy to ignore, compared to what I'd just felt, it was nothing. I felt fantastic. The relief from pain was incredibly wonderful.

I opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, unfortunately... or any of the characters. But at least we have the wonderful world of Fanfiction where we can mess with our beloved characters and the world of Twilight.**

 **Author note: I'm honestly surprised by the response 'Blue Moon' has received and to be honest, it's boosted my confidence with this story. A part of me feared that Twilight was a dead story on Fanfiction, maybe I was just over thinking and that each possible story had been done. Bella as a vampire has been done countless times, so my story isn't so fresh but I hope that with a few tweaks and changes that it will feel different. Newer. That's why Jasper is the one to bite her, not Edward; I felt that with his not so strong resistance it would be believable. Also, Alice's visions are subjective, so it works. Bella will be slightly different in this story, but also the same. She made the choice to continue her visits to Charlie, but she didn't prepare for her change and it came out of the blue. Bella is also fifteen, nearly sixteen, which works with my time frame for this story. I'm not going to give anymore away, but any questions or criticism you have is more than welcome. I'm just overjoyed that so many have liked this and I'll try to update once a week, if possible**.

 **With that, on with the story...**

 _Holy Crow._

I could see everything. It was like a blindfold had been over my eyes my entire life and someone had finally lifted it. The brilliant light overhead was blindingly bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing strands of the filaments inside the blub. I could see each colour of the rainbow in the white light, and at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth I failed to name.

They were so vibrant, so full of life. Sharp. Defined.

Behind the light, I could distinguish the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In front of it, I could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched, and the dark sides; distinctive and separate all at once. They swirled and danced like small overlooked planets, moving around each other with a will of their own.

Slowly I breathed and the air whistled unneeded up my nose, swirling the motes into a vortex. The action felt wrong, I considered, and realised the problem instantly. There was no relief to the movement; my lungs weren't waiting for the influx of air. I didn't need it, but I found I _liked_ it. In it, I could smell the room around me - taste the lovely dust motes in the air, the mix of stagnant air mingling with the flow of slightly cooler air from the door. Taste a lush whiff of silk. Taste a hint of something that was warm and desirable, something that should be moist but wasn't... it made my throat burn, faintly compared to the fire though the scent was tainted by the bite of chlorine and ammonia. I could taste an almost-honey-lilac-and-sun flavoured scent that was the strongest of all, the closest thing to me.

I heard the sound of others, breathing again now that I did. I counted four separate intakes of air, two by the door, lighter than the two that was closer to me. Their breaths mixed in with the scent that was something just off honey and lilac and sunshine, bringing new flavours. Flavours that I thought I knew but when I tried putting them with the names, they didn't feel _right._ The cinnamon was more than cinnamon and so was the lavender and the freesia and the honey. A million different scents that was a thousands times better than I remembered. Just like seeing, it was like I was breathing for the first time. I found that I liked one smell in particular, a mix of lilac and honey and _sun._ They said I wouldn't be able to go in it without sparkling, but at least I could smell it. I smiled, allowing myself to enjoy it for only a second.

I didn't realise someone was holding my hand until whoever it was squeezed it lightly. Instantly, my body froze, before reacting instinctively. This was not a touch I expected. The skin was perfectly smooth, but it was the wrong temperature. Hadn't they felt _cold_ to me before, when the fire had raged it's war on my body?

Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low menacing sound like a storm of bees. Before the sound even left me, my muscles bunched and arched, twisting away from the unknown. I flipped off my back in a spin so fast it should have turned the room into an incomprehensible blur - but it did not. I saw every dust mote, every splitter in the wood-paneled walls, every loose thread in microscopic detail as my eyes whirled past them. I pressed my back to a wall, crouched, lips curled defensively as I took in the room properly.

I realised now that I had overreacted. That the danger was all in my head, that it had been my angel holding my hand, as he had been during the blaze.

I looked towards him and blinked. He stood two steps away, a hand half outstretched towards me. There was no words for how handsome he was. I needed better words, I thought with dismay. I found myself drawn to his eyes, I remembered those easily. The golden tone, the way they looked during the fire, how they calmed me. His eyes calmed me now, as I forced myself out of my feral position.

Some of his family stood behind him, staring, two by the door, the kind motherly one and Alice, and the doctor, Carlisle. Once again I was reminded of a human-sized pixie, with all the happiness and excitement they possessed. Alice had a big smile and was almost jumping up and down with excitement despite my reaction, until the lady besides her placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to stop. The movie star doctor was even closer but not as close as my angel. He wore a cautious expression, like the kind you saw on the face of someone who wanted to keep a rabid dog under control. Emmett, the one who saved me, was missing as was Jasper.

They were so different but at the same time, the _same._ Each of them were chalky pale, deathly so, and they were all inhumanly beautiful with perfect features but each had the same golden colouring in their eyes.

Half a second past while I looked at them all. The one thing that hadn't changed was the slowness of time. I was acutely aware of the ticking clock on the floor below, the sound of the late night news, the sound of someone shifting their weight from one foot to the other and further out, the sound of a car radio and it's engine. I looked in the direction of it - towards the glass window that was darkened by the black sky and even blacker forest. It was possibly miles out on the highway. They said my hearing would strengthen but still, that would take some getting use too.

I felt my muscles _lock_ down as I saw the reflection in the window. It seemed completely normal to freeze, as if I were a statue, just as it seemed normal to not breath. For a second, I was living marble.

Who was that? She looked familiar, but different at the same time. Her hair was brown, so many different shades but brown none the less. It was long, as she had grown it out over the summer. And her features were almost the same but resembling the others in the room. Perfect. Angular. Beautiful. But there was my nose, my uneven lips and I could see the shape of my eyes, the same ones on my father's face. Only the features had been heightened, perfected, leaving no flaws. I saw what my angel meant, my eyes were not brown but bright, like the gentle lady said. A bright terrifying _red._ I looked down, and saw that someone had changed me, I was now wearing unfamiliar clothes that were far to expensive to belong in my wardrobe and frowned.

Who had changed me? That must have slipped past me, I only had the memory of Alice mentioning clothes.

"Isabella?" My head snapped towards the doctor and I heard his voice with new ears - even at the end of the fire, he hadn't sounded so _clear._ It was surreal. He had taken a tentative step forward but my angel held him back with a raised arm. I was glad for it, I was already beginning to feel crowded. How did he know my name? Was Charlie here? Only he called me Isabella, usually behind my back as I was always correcting his friends. "My name is Carlisle Cullen, my wife Esme, my son and daughter, Edward and Alice, you will meet the others soon. How are you feeling?"

"It's Bella -" the sound of my voice sent a jolt through me, distracting me from the doctors question. My voice was as clear as his, but bell-like. I sounded inhuman - was that my voice or was my ears playing tricks on me? I turned towards the Greek God beside me, panicked. "You didn't mention I'd sound different." My tone was accusing.

"I'm sure it slipped his mind," Alice offered gently before Edward, my angel, could open his mouth. "Are you well?"

I thought about that for a spilt second. Was I? Sure, I was confused - befuddled. My memories were vague, hard to wade through because of the cloudiness in them. It was like wearing goggles in muddy water, where you can hardly see through the dirt. Yet I clearly remembered what happened to me, the monster, and then Edwards stories which helped me deal with the burning. I remembered the bear, Emmett, stopping him and the way the fire knitted my bones back together. I remembered that I was suppose to be like them now; a vampire, an undead being. So far, all the evidence supported that theory. My looks, my voice, the way my body _worked_ all pointed in that direction. But physically, I was _well._ The fire was gone, all except the ball of flames in my throat. The fire there was dry, more of an annoyance than pain, making me want to scratch at it. I could feel my body - something I couldn't do during the inferno. I felt like you would at the end of a cold, when the sense of smell returns and you can finally breathe. The appreciation of such a small thing.

"I'm fine - overwhelmed, I think... how is Jasper?" I asked testing the air. Would she be angry that I asked that? I remembered that she had been worried about him. "He's not angry with me?"

Loud snorts of laughter could be heard from downstairs, a manly laugh and I wondered if that was Emmett. Alice looked unsurprised by my question, unlike the three others in the room. Edwards face twisted in confusion, as if my question had confused them. - I remembered that she could see the future. Had she seen me ask that?

"Angry with you? It's you who should be angry." My angel said almost outraged. He stepped closer and I fought the desire to touch him despite his anger. Would the electricity still be there? Or was the fire just playing tricks on me? He was so close that all I could smell was him. The honey-lilac-and-sun scent poured off him and clouded my head. "He _bit_ you."

I flinched as Alice gave a warning hiss, her upper lip curling slightly at him. The memory of Jaspers sharp teeth cutting in my weak flesh coming to the front of my mind. My wrist, which had been bitten, had a crescent shaped scar. It was ugly, and I wondered what the bite on my neck looked like. Was it just as ugly? Or worse? I couldn't imagine it being _better._

"Now isn't the time to discuss such things, you two." Carlisle said in a calming tone, trying to stop the fight before it started. "I'm sure this is all very confusing for Bella without adding more on top. I'm sure she is quite thirsty."

Now that he mentioned it, my throat burst with new heat - drier than before, the itch worsening beyond belief, even my mouth dried up as if I hadn't drank anything in months. I swallowed, trying to rid my throat of the fire. It didn't work.

"The fire." I muttered, clutching my throat. "Will it go?"

"Once you've hunted." Edward said gently. Hunted? As in, kill something? The thought alone was terrifying. "We drink the blood of animals, do you remember?" I nodded and the corner of his perfect lips turned upwards into a smile. "It's up to you what lifestyle you pick-"

"No, I want to give your way a try." I cut him off, the thought of harming someone like I'd been hurt was the last thing I wanted to do. Plus, their way was the right way; I didn't want to harm anyone. Or inflict that fire onto some unsuspecting person. "It's the right thing to do, isn't it?"

Carlisle smiled. While it wasn't as perfect as my angels, it would've been enough to knock my breath away if I'd had to breathe.

"If only it were so easy. But it's a noble choice. We'll help you all we can."

"We should hunt now, Bella, it'll make your throat hurt less." Edward held his hand out, this time for me to take it and smiled a perfect crooked smile that dazed me. How could someone be so inhumanly beautiful?

"Alright, then." I said taking a step away from the wall. It was harder than I thought it would be. At the back of my mind I worried that I would be attacked; I was acutely aware of each movement of his family.

My hand fitted his almost perfectly. Whereas before, when I burned, his hand was so cold, we were the same temperature now and our skin was the same deathly whiteness. Yet the electricity was there, almost like static without the pain. What was _that?_ I looked into his golden eyes only briefly and saw the same question in them.

"We'll go out the window, it's easier that way." I sucked in a breath, for a second frozen with fear. Out the window? Was he insane? I couldn't and wouldn't do that. I looked towards the door, blocked by his family and wondered how it was easier. Just walking was dangerous for me, even on a flat surface with no obstacles. I always found something to trip over, I spent more time in hospitals than most people did their whole lives.

The window which was more of a mirror with the darkness outside told me what I feared, we were high up; at least three floors and I considered my chances of survival. It looked slim at the very least. How could they expect me to hunt after throwing myself out off a window? How exactly would we hunt? Was it even hunting season? I didn't think so but then I never kept track - before the thought of killing something had never crossed my mind. But then neither had vampires.

He seemed to sense my fear or at least see it. I was sure it was written all over my face. "You won't get hurt, trust me."

His golden eyes seemed to smoulder, and dazed, I let him pull me along. No time at all seemed to pass before I stood facing the open window, staring down at the dark garden with clear eyes. I realised no one else had moved, not Carlisle or Esme or Alice. Not even the person on the floor below.

"Aren't they coming, too?" I asked, unsure, glancing back at his perfect family.

"Your first hunt will go easier if you can't feel so many of us following. Instinct will kick in." Edward explained. "Jasper and Rosalie are in the woods already, Emmett plans to follow after we leave; though Alice says you'll be fine."

"She will." Alice grumbled, her happy aura disappearing slightly. "I'm wounded that you think I'm wrong. I'm never wrong."

He gave her a long look, to which she glared back. Something told me they were communicating silently, but before I could question them, Edward turned back to me.

"Are you ready?" I gulped as I looked down again, I could see every strand of grass below, the sharp corners of the rocks - they looked sharper than I imagine them to be. I'd never really been afraid of heights per se, but being able to see all the details with such clarity made the prospect less appealing than it already was. Edward squeezed my hand like he did when I opened my eyes. "It's the most convenient exit, the least distracting. If your frightened, I can carry you."

I heard a snort of laughter from below and scowled. Was he laughing at me? I gritted my teeth and shook my head, determination overthrowing my fear.

"No, just show me how to do it." My sing-song voice was agitated and I dropped his hand as if he'd stung me. His perfect face changed slightly, his smile dropping slightly and his golden eyes growing frustrated before he nodded. Did I do something to upset him?

He moved gracefully, more so than I could ever hope for, and stepped out into the open air as casually as if the air would hold him up and dropped. For a brief second, I was reminded of the cartoon show with the Coyote and the roadrunner, where the plan always backfired and the Coyote always lost.

I watched carefully, analysing the angle at which he bent his knees to absorb the impact. The sound of his landing was very low, a muted thud that could have been a door softly closed, or a book being gently laid on a table.

It didn't look that _hard._

Teeth clenched, I closed my eyes as it replayed with perfect recall in my head. Each detail as perfect as if he'd done it a thousand times. I held my breath as I stepped out into the open air and fell, the air rushing past me as the ground seemed eager to meet my feet. I landed easily, as if I had taken a simple step on a flat surface, the balls of my feet taking the impact. My landing had been just as quiet as his, almost like I'd been doing it my whole life.

I opened my eyes and breathed, tasting the difference in the air immediately. I smiled as I looked at my bronze haired angel. Ha! I did it and without breaking a bone. My fears seemed silly now.

He smiled, seemingly in shock.

"That was unusually graceful, even for a vampire." He said with a surprised tone. It was the first time anyone had said that to me. I was not graceful and it took me a second to realise he was being truthful. He couldn't know that I was clumsy. I'd never met him before.. when I'd been normal. But now I was like them, it was still surreal to think that; almost to hard to believe. Yet I beamed at him, despite all the oddness of the situation.

" _Thank_ you."

 **Next chapter will be up soon, next Sunday, I hope and it'll be Bella's first hunt, which I'm looking forward to the most. I hope you all enjoy this chappie as much as I enjoyed writing it and I thank each of you for giving this the time it takes to read. I love each and every one of you** 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie's world, I only take ownership of this plot.**

Amazement blow out every stray emotion. The fear that had rooted deep inside me fading, the thirst pushed to the back of my mind like a small unimportant worry. This was amazing. Enthralling. Fasinating. The way my body moved was shocking and so... _foreign._ I couldn't get my head around how suddenly easy it was to put one foot in front of the other, how easy it had been to land and to run. How easy it was to trust my body when Edward told me to jump over one of the most choppy rivers in the area. It was as if my mind had been transferred into an upgraded version of myself, a surer, stronger, prettier version. My mind also felt like it had been upgraded, it was roomier, bigger. Which in itself was freaky. I could think and notice many things all at once; feel so many different feelings.

How would I ever get use to this new body of mine?

The forest was a blur as I made the exact same jump as Edward across the Calawah river; I flew like a bullet released from its chamber, shooting across the choppy river and into the forest. I overshot it, flinging myself over the fifty yard gap and past countless trees, going three times the distance I was suppose too. They whizzed past with perfect clarity, the colours different in the wood from the colours in the purple meadow-garden Edwards family owned. I could hear Edward somewhere left of me, his feet hitting the floor as he darted after me.

After a few seconds, five to be exact, I began to worry about landing. The trees were flashing past, branches spreading outwards like arms, the tips catching my clothes as I passed. My hand shot out and circled around a sure looking branch as I fell back towards the earth deep inside the dark forest. I swung a good twenty feet above the ground before landing softly on a thicker branch poking southwards. My fingers automatically gripped at the bark, scared that I would fall - the already flaky substance crumbling under my fingers like sand - a reflex my new body couldn't shake.

Adrenaline pumped through my cold veins, faster and stronger than ever. It was fascinating, how much I could see, how strong I was, how fast. How far I could hear.

It was an exhilarating feeling, almost electrifying.

Over the sound of my delighted peals of laughter I heard the light steps of Edward, the sound of his walk and run ingrained in my memory already. Or maybe it was that honey-lilac-and-sun fragrance that poured off him. It was a foreign scent amongst the aroma of the wood. He slowed to a jog as he neared, his bronze hair windswept from his run.

I didn't want to think what my hair looked like. I could feel a stray leaf caught in the long tresses, sharp and pointy, but my euphoria over the jump overruled that small worry. He stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Was that good?" My excitement made me sound breathless, despite not needing the air. It still felt somewhat pointless, but it was comfortable, natural.

"Very good." He approved with a smile as I dropped nimbly down to his side. It still fascinated me on how graceful I was. I landed easily on my toes as if I was a trained gymnast. "You'll learn to control your strength, though I hope not before you put Emmett in the dirt. He's been looking for a new challenge."

I frowned, slightly confused as the muddy image of Emmett drifted into my roomy mind. He was growling, his lips pulled high over his teeth as he took down the monster. They made the sound of clashing boulders as they hit and the pain of hitting the floor seemed to seep into my bones. Could a memory be physically painful?

I felt a wave of calm ripple over me, drowning the confusion and pain out, stronger and more... foreign, intrusive than the emotions I'd so far experienced. And that was saying something, this new body had strange powerful emotions that were almost too staggering to fully grasp. They were also fleeting, short lived, my mind focusing on too many things at once to really concentrate. Had I always felt like this or was this feeling new as well?

"Will I always feel like this?" I hoped not, it was unsettling. After this, what happened then? What happens after I've fed, like they want me to? I had so many questions, How long had I burned? What were the rules? What could I do now? What about my parents? Where did they come in this? What would I tell them? And then there was Jasper. If what I feared would happen, happened then what would I do? That was more worrying than all of it.

"No, you'll adjust soon. Everything is new, different. Unexpected. I remember feeling like that, and again when Esme came and Rose and Emmett." He said, his face softened, becoming understanding but also slightly relived. "I was beginning too worry that you were adjusting to well."

"You mean with your, er... gift?" He smiled and nodded. It was a weird thought - mind reading, like something straight out of a comic book. His sister could see the future, something they had talked about whilst I burned. He had talked to Emmett about his gift, I was silent to him. My mind a blank spot he couldn't read. Was that still the same? I was like him now, so different from who I was when my heart beated and I needed air. "But that's not happening now? Because you can't hear me. I remember Emmett and you talking about it."

He raised a perfect brow before frowning, a look of frustration in his golden eyes.

A feeling more foreign washed over me, almost nausea like but different. At the back of my mind I knew that this body couldn't get _sick_ but this feeling was similar. Like motion sickness and the oncoming of a headache. The feeling went as soon as it came, leaving me once again confused. The flames in my throat burned red hot, distracting my distractable mind.

"No, I can't. It's like your mind is on a different level." He went silent and his eyes turned wary. "We should focus. Your thirsty; follow me... if you can."

And suddenly he was running, as effortlessly as that. He jumped over a fallen tree, lithe as a lion and used a low hanging branch from an oak to propel himself forward. He landed easily, heading miles away from any possible trail. I followed easily, only keeping to the ground after jumping the tree. I was amazed once again, as I watched him move through the forest with more ease than me. Edwards steps were much smaller than mine, his longer legs knowing the ground before they took the next step and despite the smallness in each take, he stayed in front.

It was a peculiar sensation, the balance between the speed and clarity. For, while I rocketed over, under, and through the thick jade maze after the bronze haired angel, I could plainly see every tiny leaf on all the small branches of every insignificant shrub we passed. The wind of my speed fanned my hair out behind and, though I knew it shouldn't, the air felt warm against my skin. Just like the branches that whipped past shouldn't feel like caressing feathers.

The forest was much more alive than I'd ever known - small creatures whose existence I'd never guessed at teemed in the leaves around me. They also grew silent as we passed, their breaths quickening in fear. The animals reactions bringing more questions to mind.

I kept waiting to feel winded, but my breath came effortlessly. I waited for the burn to begin in my muscles, when surely they would grow strained and tired from all the running and jumping but the feeling never came. Instead, my strength only seemed to increase as I grew accustomed to my stride. I laughed, enjoying the difference. The thought of doing anything physical use to be daunting, terrifying. In Gym, I was worse than worse. My feet finding someway to send me crashing to the floor, sometimes taking people with me. That no longer seemed to be a problem.

Edward came to an abrupt stop, a stop that was far more graceful than whatever I did. Using the heels of my feet, I dug them into the bed of the wood, skidding to a stop, almost like you would on a bike with faulty brakes.

I turned to face him with a frown before it dawned on me. Hunting. This was why we were running after all, so that I could feed and be comfortable, as the doctor said. "Are we far away enough?"

"The only thoughts I hear is Rose, Emmett and Jasper. They're checking the parameter but I'm sure no one is near. We're miles away from the trails and camps." I nodded, jaw clenched.

Was it safe to have Jasper out here? What if he lost his weak control again? And yet, I was more dangerous than him now, wasn't I? Esme had said this would be my hardest time as a vampire. All I would want was blood. I was waiting for that to kick in, maybe it would once I finally tasted it. Like the drugs Charlie made me promise to stay away from.

"What are we hunting?" I asked instead, trying to dislodge the growing fear. What if I messed up? What if I scared them away or worse, what if I chickened out and fainted like I always did at the sight of blood? The rust and metal smell coming to mind, the feeling of nausea and dizziness settling in my stomach. Now that I thought about it, it was slightly humorous. The girl who fainted at even the smell of her own blood, a vampire.

"Elk." He said. "I thought something easy for your first time..."

I appreciated that and nodded as I looked around the green maze. I was suddenly impatient, the more I thought about the burn, the worse it was. Definitely getting worse. My mouth growing as dry as a desert island. My eyes searched the wood, hoping to spot _something_ to quench my thirst.

"Where?" My eyes darted back to Edward who watched me with frustrated eyes but the burn ruled my thoughts. I didn't care why he was frustrated. I wanted the burn to go.

"Hold still for a second." He whispered and instantly I froze. "Close your eyes."

I did as I was told, and resisted all my instincts that screamed when he placed his hands on my shoulders. It was horrible, to lose one of my senses even briefly.

"Now?" I asked after three seconds of silence. He hadn't moved, the air around him almost still in the night.

"Listen." Edward instructed. "What do you hear?"

 _Everything._ I could have said. His perfect voice, the velvety soft tones, his breath, his lips brushing together as he spoke. The whisper of birds preening their wings in the treetops, their fluttering heartbeats, the maple leaves scraping together, the faint clicking of ants following each other in a long line up the bark of a tree. But he meant something specific, so I let my ears range outward, seeking something different than the small hum of life that surrounded us. There was an opening close by - the wind sounded different on the exposed grass - and a small creek, with a rocky bed. And _there_ near the noise of the water, was the splash of lapping tongues, the loud thudding of heavy hearts, pumping thick streams of blood...

It felt like my throat had been sucked closed.

"By the Creek, to the northwest?" I asked, eyes still shut. I could feel his breath on my skin, taste the honey-lilac-and-sun scent. It was heady, distracting almost. Almost. The fire blazed hotter, unwilling to go ignored.

"Yes." His tone was approving. "Now...wait for the breeze again and... what do you smell?"

Mostly him - his strange intoxicating perfume. But also the rich, earthy smell of rott and moss, the resin in the evergreens, the warm, almost nutty aroma of the small rodents cowering beneath the tree roots. And then, reaching out again, the clean smell of water, which was surprisingly unappealing despite my raging thirst. I focused toward the water and found the scent that must go with the lapping noise and the pounding heart. Another warm smell, rich and tangy, stronger than the others. And yet nearly as unappealing as the brook. My nose wrinkled in distaste.

He chuckled. "I know - it takes some getting use to."

"I bet." I muttered, yet my throat burned the more I thought about the scent. It showed more promise than the water. "Five?"

"Well done. Your right, there are two hiding in the trees behind them." He sounded like he was smiling.

"What do I do now?"

"What do you feel like doing?" The question sounded silly as I thought about it for a second. My eyes snapped open as the tangy aroma sent a new wave of heat down my throat, suddenly much more appealing to me once I stopped thinking about it. It was more need than taste. I needed it like I needed air. More than I needed air. All I could think was how it would be something hot and wet in my desiccated mouth. He lifted his hands from my shoulders and stepped backwards. "Just follow your instincts."

My feet moved before the action registered in my brain, drifting closer to where my food was. I ghosted down the incline to the narrow meadow where the stream flowed. My body shifting automatically as I breathed in once more, shifting to something that likely resembled a crouch. Like the one I had done when I woke up. I paused for a brief second at the fern-fringed edge of trees. I could see a big buck, two dozen antler points crowning his head, at the streams edge, and the shadow-spotted shapes of four others heading eastward into the forest at a leisurely pace.

I focused my attention on the male, the hot spot in his shaggy neck where the warmth pulsed strongest. Only thirty yards - two or three bounds - between us. I tensed myself for the first leap.

But as my muscles coiled, ready to spring, the wind shifted, blowing stronger now, and from the south. I didn't stop to think, hurtling out of the trees in a path perpendicular to my original plan, scaring the Elk into the forest, racing after a new fragrance that was better than the Elk. The ground sloped upwards as I tracked down the warmer, sharper scent, so different from the other. The vegetation thinned as I closed in, and soon I could hear the muted padding of immense feet, so much subtler than the crunch of hooves. The sound was up, in the branches rather than the ground. Automatically, I darted into the boughs as well, the fire begging to be quenched as I gained a higher advantage point, halfway up a towering silver fur.

The soft thud of paws continued beneath me; the rich scent very close. My eyes pinpointed the movement linked to the sound, and I saw the tawny hide of the great cat slinking along the wide branch of a spruce just down and to the left of my perch. He was big - easily four times my mass. His eyes were intent on the ground beneath; the cat hunting, also. I caught the bland scent of something smaller than my cat cowering in a bush below the tree. The lions tail twitched as he prepared to spring.

With a light bound, I sailed through the air and landed on the lions branch. The shiver that rattled the branch had him whirling; shrieking surprise and defiance. His paw clawed the air between us, his eyes flashing madly. Half-crazed with thirst, I ignored the exposed claws and fangs and launched myself at him, knocking us both from the tree.

His scream echoed, tearing through the wood as his claws raked my skin, and yet, they felt like nothing. His jaw failed to grasp a hold on my shoulder or throat and he felt as light as a feather. My teeth unerringly sought his throat out, and his instinctive resistance was pitifully feeble against my strength. My jaws locked easily over the precise point where the heat flow concentrated.

It was as effortless as cutting into butter. My teeth were steel razors, they cut through the fur and fat and sinews like they were _nothing._

The flavour was all wrong, but the blood was hot and wet and it soothed the dry itching heat in my throat as I drank in a heated rush. The cats struggles grew weaker and weaker and his screams shut off with a gurgle. The blood seemed to radiate through me, warming my body pleasantly.

A movement in the corner of me eye had me releasing my now drained hunt. A growl tore out my mouth before I could stop it, my lips pulled up over my teeth in an attempt to protect my hunt. It was completely irrational, especially as I registered his scent but it was too late. I attacked him without thinking, charging at him with blinding speed and yet, it wasn't enough.

He was _faster._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As always I'm disappointed to admit I own nothing, the wonderful world of Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, only the plot of this Fanfiction belongs to me.**

 **Author note: Once again I'm shocked at how many of you like 'Blue Moon' and I would like to thank each of you for taking the ime to read my little story. It inspires me more than I thought it would and any and all comments are welcome, even criticism or any ideas you might have.** **There is something I should warn you about, something I should've mentioned from the beginning, Bella will have an added gift to her mental shield, but it won't in anyway make her any different. It will have limits but it won't be mentioned until later, a few chapters down the road.**

 **Once again, I want to thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter..**

His sure feet swiftly moved him out of the way at the last second, dodging my outstretched hands and as quick as the strike of a boa constrictor; he yanked my hands behind my back and upwards, sending me reeling forwards.

I tried to shake him off, clenching and unclenching my arms, stamping my foot down hard on whatever part of him I could reach. My instincts screamed at me to rip and bite and claw at him, anything to get the enemy off me. I heard him grunt, and in a weird way, with my mind on protecting what was _mine,_ I enjoyed his pain. His grip was seemingly unbreakable, no matter how much I twisted and turned.

The sound of a branch breaking had me whirling around like the lion, breaking his hold with enough force to send him flying backwards. I froze, feeling the strength coursing through me.

The look on Edwards face was a mix of shock as he landed roughly ten yards away and I felt more than heard the pursuit of running feet. I heard them stop, their scents interfering with the smell of Edward, the sharp but now cold smell of the mountain lion and the aroma of the forest but they didn't show themselves.

Had the lion always smelt so cold? So... unappealing?

A strong sense of calm washed over me, and all the anger and possession vanished instantaneously. It was like someone had flicked a light switch on. The calming feeling pulsed stronger, whilst it was impossible to resist, my brain recognised it instantly for what it was. It came from outside off me, tagged along with an uncomfortable feeling. It was more confusing than calming but my body responded to it anyway.

Edward stood quickly, his hands moving up in a form of surrender as he approached slowly. His golden eyes searched my red ones.

"That was foolish of me - I was too close. I was just worried, when you ran like that, I thought the worst."

I was finding it hard to focus, my eyes skittering around, searching for the source of the noise between the spruces and the oak trees. My body coiled, waiting.

I was confused, what had he thought I was doing? Other than what I'd been told to do? And then I remembered the Elk, my would-be food, but the wind had turned, bringing the smell of something better. Something that had more fight. While my body was alert, my mind took note of the heat in my throat. It was like a candle burning, barely a flicker compared to earlier.

It felt good and I hadn't gotten sick. The blood didn't smell like it usually did. No rust, no salt. No sickness. Everything was fine. Only it wasn't. Edward still resembled the position of someone facing off against a mad person with a gun, all because of me.

"What did you think I was going to do?" I asked, my eyes still flicking around, darting to each tree and shrub. I pulled myself erect, out of the crouch I'd suddenly adopted. Surely if someone was going to attack, they would've done so by now? The new scent was sweet but it didn't send a burn through me like the lion and Elk had.

"I thought - I thought you..." He seemed to struggle to say what he meant, his amber eyes growing confused as he lowered his hands and that frustrated look from before returned. "Apparently I was wrong. Forgive me."

I frowned, sensing something more in his words but didn't push it. "Why did I attack you?"

It all happened so fast, and yet I remembered it like I remembered everything. I had acted like some sort of animal, feral and wild, fighting for what was mine. Never before had I felt emotions so strong, possession or the like. It scared me, the thought of losing control like that.

"You were acting out of instinct, it happens." He made it sound normal, attacking someone without _any_ thought, all for a dead animal I had already killed and oddly, it sounded completely normal to me now that he said it. To this new mind anyway, this new body. "You'll learn to control that soon, in a few months or a year. It's much harder to control in the newborn stage."

Newborn? I couldn't help but picture a small wailing child at his words and felt uncomfortable with being labelled as such.

The wind shifted, drifting other scents over but my mind focused on only one. Tangy, like the mountain lion but not as sharp, musky instead. A bigger hunt. My throat blazed like a hot poker had been shoved down it and my body tensed, shifting forward, as if an invisible hand was pulling me towards musky scent. Edward gave me a look of understanding.

"Go on. I'll wait here." I looked at him carefully for a second before moving quickly past him towards the source of the smell. My thoughts drifted away from him and focused on only one thing. The burn in my throat. Gahh. How it _burned!_ It reminded me of the inferno, red hot and unrelenting. I felt like I would die if I didn't quench it.

I continued up the slope, tearing past trees and shrubs, the insects around shrinking away from my presence. I past a flash of golden blonde, the glare of gold eyes staring through the wood. I focused on the hunt, instinct kicking me forward, towards my food.

I smelt the water, clean against the stony smell of rocks. I jumped over the stream, landing lightly on my toes and broke into a flat run. The hide of a black bear was striking against the green and brown of the wood, his musky scent overpowering all the other smells. I watched him for a brief second, his paws marking the base of an old sycamore tree. Less than a second passed when it seemed to sense me, it's heart beginning to beat faster, harder as he turned in my direction. I smiled feeling the challenge of the hunt race through my body as the bear opened its mouth and growled out a low warning before charging.

Just like the mountain lion, it didn't take long before my arms were locked around him and my teeth grazing through the course fur at it's neck. The tantalising blood gushed into my mouth, warm and hot and _wet,_ cooling the raging fire. Just like the lion had, only the bear had more of an aftertaste, a bite that I didn't enjoy. The blood soon ran dry but I kept on biting, searching for more before I dropped the ragged carcass in disgust.

The black bear resembled something that looked similar to road kill, I realised as my mind slowly returned, patches of fur missing, the flesh torn so that the white of bone showed. Small drops of tangy blood stained the grass by the body but that was nothing compared to the clothes I wore. The jeans were torn, and so was the top, clawed by either the lion or the bear, or maybe both of them. Blood that wasn't mine stained the expensive clothing and patches of pale white skin gleamed through the wholes, unmarked unlike the material that covered it. No bruises, no cuts, my knees weren't even _scuffed._

"What would Charlie think of this? Or mom? They would be horrified, disgusted. They would hate the monster I was. This kind of hunting wasn't something they would understand. I didn't really, I just knew it stopped the burn.

I heard him this time, smelt him before he appeared through the trees. The hairs on my neck standing on edge as he stood a few feet away.

"Bella?" I turned and looked at him. Edward smiled, wary still. "Do you want to continue?"

"I want to go home." I whispered, backing away from the bear like it carried a disease. I could feel it's fur on my clothes, the blood from both animals and I hated it. Suddenly I felt hot, frustration taking centre point in my mind.

What had they done to me? I was a monster, that was pretty clear. I didn't feel even the smallest bit sorry for the animal, only that it had done exactly what I wanted. Stop the burn, even for a little while. It burned now, getting hotter once again. It was all wrong, so wrong. My life consisted of looking after my childlike mother, going to school and curling up with a good book. Forks had always been the bane of my life, the part that I tried to shut out because I hated the rain and cold. Now, I didn't even recognise that person, not as I stared at the crumpled form of the dead animal in front of me. I should be freezing, my teeth chattering because of the cold, especially as I wore no coat. And yet, even that wasn't right, as I should be dead, still and cold and on the ground like the two lives I ended.

 _'But isn't this better?'_ My mind whispered. _'Better than killing someone you know? What's the difference from a burger? Stops the burn, right?_ '

And as suddenly as my anger came, it was gone, leaving a pulsing tranquil feeling. It was from outside of me again, making me more uncomfortable than calm. I hated that, too.

"OK, we can do that." Edward said after a minute, before turning his head southwards. "Em, do you wanna...?"

He left the sentence hanging in the air, and suddenly someone was moving towards us. I shifted towards Edward, my skin crawling as the outline of Emmett became clear among the wood. Despite his size he was graceful, his muscles flexing, his face stretched into a huge grin, teeth glinting brightly in the darkness.

"Your not leaving, are you?" The sight of Emmett sent a spike of panic through me, outweighing the tranquil feeling forced onto me. I didn't want to go back with Emmett.

"No, I'm staying with you. Rose and Jasper as well so you know. Emmett will deal with the remains." I frowned, until Emmett was ripping up the base of an oak as if it was a stick of wood, the sound of root and bark breaking apart loud in the quiet wood. I watched with wide eyes, hardly feeling Edward take my hand and pull me away from the scene. In no time at all, we were back over the small stream and running back the way we came. Following a scent I only half recognised. Honey-lilac-and-sun and something slightly flowery. Freesia.. lavender? Definitely a hint of Strawberry.

The Calawar river neared, the sound of the water sweet to my ears. It was harder to bring myself to jump it this time, my fear of being a monster locking my joints. It was the movement in the trees that made me do it as Rosalie and Jasper caught up. The flash of honey blonde brought a muddy image to mind. The last image I had as the fire started to claim me. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to block it out.

It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

The house was bright against the purple meadow-garden, and as I strained my ears out, I heard the low murmur of voices and the news, see them sat in front of a big screen. After everything that had taken place in the forest, it was almost surreal to see how normal their house was and how normal they looked from the outside.

Until I recognised the voice speaking on the television and my desire to go home heightened to the point that it was almost painful.

Charlie was on the news.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of Stephenies mythical world but this plot is all mine.**

My feet moved at their own accord, barely aware of the others around me as I walked through the kitchen towards the flat screen TV. At the back of my mind I nocticed it was the one Charlie had admired from a shop window on our trip to Seattle. Even as Chief of Police, he didn't have the funds to afford one.

" _ **...If you have seen my daughter then please ring Forks Police Station. Isabella was last seen on the trail behind Fern Hill road; she has been missing for over seventy- _ **two hours. She is fifteen years old,"**_**_ Charlie's voice wavered and broke; he cleared it gruffly before continuing. I could see how haggard he was, how tired and I knew he hadn't slept a wink since I went missing _ **. _ ** _"_ _ **She was last seen wearing jeans, a blue top, a black Parker, and white tennis shoes. Bells, if you see this please come home or contact us, everyone is so worried about you."**_**_**_

Charlie sat at a table, behind him was my lastest school photo and below that was my name, description, a number to ring with information, and even a reward. I felt guilty about that, the thought of them wasting money on me. I didn't recognise the man next to him but I figured he was the one in charge of my search. He looked serious as he looked at the camera, his skin flashing as the media took pictures.

" **All efforts are being put into place for the search of Miss Swan, every officer on the force is out there searching her last known whereabouts and other spots she might have wandered across. The help we have so far received is unbelievable and we would like to thank everyone for that. All we ask is that if any camper or hiker east of Fern Hill Road to keep an eye out for Isabella or any of the items listed to give us a ring. There has been no sign that Isabella has been hurt. As Chief Swan has said, Isabella has been missing for over seventy-two hours..."**

The lack of breathing in the room was unnerving but I knew this was something this family didn't want me to see. My eyes were only for Charlie, taking in the pain he was obviously in. Charlie had always struggled to express himself, something I had got from him so it came as a shock to see him like this. He reminded me of a man who had lost everything, his world crushed and I realised he had. After mom had left with me, he had never changed the house leaving it exactly as she had decorated it. It was a constant reminder that he loved her still; the only thing to ever change was the pictures on the fire place and my bedroom as I grew.

I found myself worrying about mom, if Charlie was this bad, how bad was mom? She would be a wreck, just like Charlie but at least he could fend for himself, with Renee, that wasn't always the case. Who would see that she had gas in her car or food in the refrigerator and that she paid the bills? If I wasn't there to do it, she would forget, struggle or worse, go homeless.

I wanted to climb into the TV and tell Charlie that he and mom didn't have to worry about me, that I was coming home. I wanted to see the yellow cabinets that looked dim in my memory and the mismatched table and chairs we had dinner at only a few days ago.

"Edward, stop her!" Alice screeched as I spun around, only one thought ruling my body as I rushed for the door. I tried to dodge him but like before, he was impossibly fast, faster than the rest as he caught me. His hands circled around me, locking tightly into place but Charlie's words echoed in my head, spurring the fight in me.

"Calm her, Jazz." My angel growled, and suddenly my legs went from underneath me as he forced me down to the ground. I felt it then, that uncomfortable feeling that muddled me up. It was like someone was puppetting my emotions, downplaying them and forcing a new one onto me. It was easy to place where it came from this time, it seemed to radiate from beside me like a heater.

'Jazz' or Jasper looked exactly as my memory said but different. His hair was brighter, his eyes were golden but with a hue of red. Darker than my ones, crimson instead of shocking. The main difference was before I hadn't seen the scars that covered his face but my eyes were much sharper now. Crescent shaped bite marks as if he had been ripped apart and pieced back together, covered every inch of his pale skin, his jaw, his neck, even his forehead. It was impossible to place him as the one who bit me, and yet, at the same time it was easy. The scars made him look terrifying.

My body screamed at me to run, to flee, that he was _dangerous -_ something I already knew, but instead I shrunk backwards into Edward and hissed at him in warning.

"You can't go." Edward whispered, his velvety voice hypnotic, that strange electricity prickling away, distracting me. I noticed he kept a small gap between us, holding me down at a distance with Jaspers help even though I had been forced to calm down. Probably worried that I would throw him off me again or try to hurt him like my earlier instincts had me do, even though he considered _that_ normal. "It's too dangerous, you will expose yourself or worse, kill him. You don't want that, do you?"

"No." I gasped shocked. "I wouldn't. He's my father!"

"You will." Jasper said with a southern drawl that shocked me. A small part of me expected him to have a growl with his voice but the noises that he made before was absent. Had I imagined them? His gold-red eyes were cold as steel as he stared down at me. I glared back, irritation pushing away the forced emotions. I bared my teeth at him, not trusting him, his words or the feelings he forced me to feel. "The burn in the forest will be nothing compared to what your father will do to you. I'm sorry but it's true. You will kill him like I killed you."

My throat burst with heat, heat that seemed to always be there and I knew it was true. He had killed me, my heart was silent. Lifeless. And Charlie would be too, if I went to see him.

The blood on my clothes seemed to be the only thing I could see and it sent a burn down my throat, adding fuel to the blaze that crackled there. My mouth felt dry. I glared at Jasper, this was all his fault. The fire, the pain my parents were in, the reason I was a monster.

His hand was still on me, and he radiated serenity but it didn't seem to be helping much. I wondered if that was his gift, emotions. I didn't know exactly what that entailed and I found it impossible to think around the fire. My mind kept returning to the forest, back to the animals and their slightly sour blood. It had soothed the fire, and would be wet on my sandpaper-like tongue. I groaned and pulled on my hair as the fire raged. "If we let you go, will you try to run?"

"What's the point in running? Edward's faster than me." All my fight had drained away, while I still wanted to go home and see Charlie, I wanted him alive more. I also didn't want the fire to worsen, as selfish as that was.

"Edwards faster than everyone." Alice chimed as she walked over with a bounce in her step. Was this girl always happy? I found it beyond irritating. "Come on, I'll find you some clean clothes."

She held her hand out, and for a second I thought of refusing but took it after a nudge from Edward. She pulled me to my feet with a yank and led me to the stairs.

"We're going to be best friends." She said with a radiant smile, her pearly teeth flashing. It was a statement, a fact but I was too busy burning to give her an answer. How did they get use to it? She pointed to a door on the second floor. "This is my room."

The room was overly pink, half the room was dedicated to fashion. Manikins with scraps of material pinned over them, the walls were lined with sketches of clothes, and there was even a sewing machine in the corner. A huge French bed with dark wood took a huge portion of the room. The bedding, like the room and plush chairs were pink.

She went straight to one of the doors, which turned out to be a room bigger than the one we were in and packed with rows and rows of clothes. It was like stepping into a clothes shop, only a really, really expensive one. My sharp eyes could read the tags from where I stood and not even a years paycheck of Charlie's could afford even one piece of clothing hanging on the racks.

Alice seemed to know what she was looking for as she went straight for a black clothes bag before unzipping it. She pulled out a blue swishy dress and some shoes to go with it, which I began to protest against as soon as she tried to give them to me.

"You can argue all you want, you cave... eventually." She said, her permanent smile growing wider. I scowled but took the item. After all, I didn't seem to have much choice. I'd done everything they wanted so far, why stop here? At least it was better than the ruined clothes I had on. "The shower is through that door, if you want. I stocked it with your favourite shampoo, soaps and toothpaste. I thought it might make you feel more yourself."

I felt touched, my throat tightened only not because of the fire. My eyes prickled uncomfortably like I was about to cry yet no tears fell. The small act was surprising but I also questioned how she knew this. Even Renée, my airbrained mother, forgot my favourites.

"How..?" She tapped her head and rolled her eyes as if it was obvious.

"Psychic, remember. Use the pink towels, they'll be nice and warm. I'll come back when you're done." She left me, and for a second I was unsure on what to do until my body lurched into overdrive and rushed towards the door she pointed at.

If the bedroom was fancy, then the bathroom was a masterpiece. It was one of those His and Her bathrooms, with two huge basins as sinks and thankfully the only pink in the room was the towels on the heater. Everything was white and sleek and gleaming that eighth colour I couldn't name. The shower was the kind you would see in a five-star hotel with so many buttons I was scared of breaking it; the bath was huge, like a small pool, and seemed to be something of a mix between a bath and Jacuzzi. The jets looked intimidating.

It took me a few seconds to work the shower out but when I did, I began to feel somewhat normal again. I was glad to rid myself of the blood stained clothes, but felt a small bit of guilt over ruining them. I would have to say sorry and also apologise to Edward, I realised. I hadn't said sorry for attacking him. I stepped into the running water and sighed as the water hit my skin. It was scolding hot, the setting already in place from someone else's use but I found my skin could take it. Just as it braved the claws of my hunt. It seemed to warm the coldness in me and I found that pleasant. It helped take my mind of the fire.

Alice was right, the smell of the strawberry calmed me, making me feel myself again; the water and soap unknotting the tension in my body. For a short while at least I could feel it creeping back as I tore the plastic wrapper on the tooth brush.

I heard the murmurs from downstairs, heard the TV switch channel from the news, to the mornings weather and heard someone growl under their breath. It was easy to strain my ears until I heard the words as if they were talking right next to me.

"There's nothing we can do, Rose. What's done is done. We can only make it better for them now." Carlisle said calmly. "It was foolish to think that the Chief wouldn't search for her or her mother. Times have changed from when we were all turned, the news station was bound to be contacted."

"This is all Jasper's fault!" The voice that answered him was full of anger but at the same time it was an angelic sound, perfect just like the person it belonged too. "We will have to move again! We only just got here and he has to go and ruin it. He's broken the treaty, Carlisle!"

"We don't even know if the wolves are back, and if they are, we will deal with it as amicably as possible. It was an accident. I'm worried that you care more about moving then your brother or the feelings of Bella." Esme was the piece maker now, calmly speaking as if she was talking to a stubborn child that refused to eat their greens. I was slightly confused, there was no way a wolf could hurt me or them. I'd fought a bear and a lion since I had woken and I didn't have a scratch on me. "You will be nice to her and too Jasper, or hold your tongue. I'm sure you remember the confusion she is going through, the pain. We will be better for it if you make this time easier for her, not worse."

"I remember but I was already dying, so was you, Edward and Emmett. It's different, Esme!" Rosalie spat back. I heard her stand and her light footfalls as she walked - up the stairs, I think - and heard the whisper of a door being opened and the slam as it closed. I swallowed back the guilt I felt over the fight.

Jasper was at fault, not me. My earlier forgiveness seemed to have vanished, replaced only by anger. Anger that was fully justifiable, he had attacked me, killed me, turned me into this thing I didn't really understand. Everything that had seemed so important to me before now paled in comparison. The burn was the most important thing now, the most potent thing in my mind.

Alice was waiting on the other side of the door when I came out, surprising me as she bounced on her toes and clapped her hands like Renee had when her junior class was awarded the chance to go to Disney Land. I didn't question her joy, she always seemed to be bouncing or smiling like a kid on sugar. I'd only seen her looking serious for all of five seconds before she reverted back her normal bubbly self.

"I'll do your hair." She claimed, taking my hand and pulling me over to the chair in front of a huge mirror. I resisted the urge to yank my hand back, these new instincts driving me wild. The girl in the mirror scared me, causing that all too familiar stillness in my body. The eyes were terrifying, the brightness, the colour. I found myself missing the dull brown that was the same as Charlie's. Alice ran her fingers through my hair before reaching for a brush. "You _will_ get use to it. It's one of the things I have seen, just give it time."

How could I? Three days ago I had been ordinary and now... I was a vampire. I struggled to place myself as the girl in the missing photo, the girl my father was looking for. Did they all feel this in the beginning? Had she felt so out of place with herself that she wasn't sure who she was? One minute, I was normal, rational, the next, I was unrecognisable, acting on impulses that were best fitting a rabid dog.

"How long did it take you?"

"A few years, the thirst is the worst. That took the longest, we all struggle with it, Carlisle less so but no one has control like Carlisle." She said absentmindedly, I felt her nails on my scalp as she began to separate my hair. A shiver ran up my spine. "Jazzy is the... least practiced at our diet. Its still new to him, he came from a different style of life. A harsher one."

Edward had said that, I remembered the pain more than the stories he had told. Some of Jasper, some about what would happen to me once I woke up; one story had even involved vampire police, as if that was a thing. I heard his words again as if he was speaking down a long tunnel, my memory too fuzzy to recall them fully.

"Where did you come from?" I didn't want to talk about Jasper or how bad his life had been. That would just make me feel sorry and lesson what he did. Accident or not, I didn't want to forgive him or pity him.

"I'm not sure, I had no memory when I woke up and there was no one to tell me. If it wasn't for my precognition, who knows where I'd have ended up," Alice admitted. "the Volturi probably but I saw Jasper and knew he was my future, and that Carlisle's lifestyle was it for me. I began straight away, I slipped up, everyone does but by the time Jasper was ready to meet me, I had good control over it. That's when he changed his diet and then together, we joined this lot."

I wondered what that felt like, to wake up with no memory and no one around. Most likely twice as confusing, but also easier, I would do anything to forget the fire. Maybe I wouldn't have such conflicting feelings.

"What happens to my parents then?" She had seen my future, hadn't she? Edward had asked that but I only remembered that it was her who said I would look wonderful. Could she see theirs? "Can you see their futures?"

She looked slightly conflicted, her hands freezing as she thought it over. It took her a second to answer.

"I can but seeing the future, its like standing at a cross roads and having a million different ways to go." She said, she turned the dryer that was already plugged in on. I felt the heat straight away, and my mind flickered back to the fire. I felt like pulling my hair out; the burn was maddening. The noise of the drier didn't impair my hearing at all. "I can see the decisions people make as they make it, the roads they can take, what will happen. Sometimes there is one road, or two or a million. Sometimes I see nothing at all, those are split second decisions, made much too fast for me to _see_ them. From what I see now, I know that your mother gets married again, that is set for most of her probable futures and she's happy - I think. Your father's future is difficult, I see more blank spots than anything else but nothing bad. He can be happy, if he lets himself."

It made me feel better, somewhat too hear that Renee would marry. She would be happy, even if briefly, I knew better than anyone how she loved the feeling of being in love. I just hoped she found someone like her, wild and adventurous. I had little hope for Charlie, this would hurt as much as Renee leaving, more probably. I felt guilty over not spending more time with him.

"Do they stop looking for me?" I didn't think I would ever return home, my gut told me that was impossible. How could I explain this if I did? The eyes, the beauty, how weird I was now, they would never understand, even my open-minded mother.

I could tell instantly that this was the question she hoped I wouldn't ask and her face crumbled slightly as she tried to think of an answer.

"That's undecided." She admitted quietly. "It's down to you if they continue to search or not. Vanishing is easy but there is no closure, not for the loved ones left behind. A funeral is better, final and peaceful."

A funeral sounded so final, even if it would help them move on, I didn't like the sound of it.

"What would you do, if you were me?" I asked. Would she give her family one, if she had remembered them?

"Honestly?" She asked me, I nodded, my red eyes locking with her golden ones through the mirror. "I wouldn't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but the plot is all mine**.

 **Author note: Sooo I have kinda, sorta neglected 'Blue Moon' lately but that is coming to an end. I'm back, fully dedicated once again to my story. I did intend to update this what feels like months ago but it never happened; I'd like to say I have reasons but other than slightly failing health, I have no reason for my failure. Oops. So, with that quite lame excuse, I give you the next chapter.**

The sun burst through the clouds, bright and brilliant. The sky was beginning to clear, the last rain being hours ago.

I smiled, turning my head up and letting the rays warm my skin. A faint memory pushed to the front of my mind. I remembered how as a child I had tried, in vain, to look at the sun only to be blinded by its brightness. The glare had been impossible to look upon but the weak sun that graced the skies today was just as brilliant but I had no struggle looking at it. My new eyes were strong enough for that now.

The rustle of leaves put me back on edge, freezing my body before I shifted into a protective stance. I was no longer shocked when a warning growl rumbled in my chest.

' _Up in the trees_.' My mind whispered. Like he had when I woke up, I watched as Edward stepped out into the open air and drop to the ground. He landed on the balls of his feet, hair windswept and his eyes light. He was always happy after a run, light and almost young again.

If Edward could be young that was. Sometimes I couldn't help but agree with his brother Emmett, as irritating as he was. Edward could be as grumpy and worrisome as an old man but then he _was_ nearly one hundred and five.

"Must you ran off?" He asked with a laugh. "Emmett was only joking."

"I know." I said. I turned my face up, back towards the suns rays. I was getting use to Emmett and his... antics but I could only deal with so much. "The sun is out."

I knew how childish I sounded but I didn't care. I hadn't seen the sun in weeks. I could almost hear my mom telling me to suck in the rays while I could, that my skin needed vitamin D. Only my skin wouldn't be getting any today, my skin was cold, marble. Dead.

"I can see." He said with a smile, nodding towards me. I hadn't realised the glimmer that almost seemed to bounce of me. Every inch of my skin was glittering like a diamond; I could see every colour in the rainbow and that strange eighth colour that beamed from light sources and even the sun above me.

It was beautiful.

"I'm like a disco ball." I said awed. He laughed, loudly, throwing his head back and almost roaring with laughter. It was a relieved sounding laugh.

"Well, I'm glad your taking this well," he said, walking out of the trees shade and into the sunshine. There was no words to describe the sight of him in the sun, like I was seeing for the first time. I was stunned into silence. "I must say, I was beside myself with worry."

I frowned, taking in his words and relieved tone. I was not moulding well into this strange world. Everything was so strange. When I wasn't burning, and dry-mouthed from the aching thirst; I was in limbo, struggling to understand this frozen life.

I would never grow old or fat, for that matter. I could never eat or become sick. I would never have children, a thought I honestly never had before but now that choice was gone, I couldn't help but want that stolen chance. I had no choice in this life. Bound by countless rules that all boiled down to one bigger rule. Keep the secret.

Only, I wasn't sure I wanted to keep it a secret. Wasn't there some way I could call of the search and still have my parents? Wasn't there some way I could break the binds tying me to this secret?

Still, I could handle it better. I knew this but the thirst became too much to bear, too much to handle and that made me angry, livid. It wasn't only my throat, it felt like my insides were burning, my cells aching for relief.

It reminded me of the fire Jasper caused. The inferno.

I wanted it to stop.

"I'm sorry. Everything is.. different. Strange. Forks had always felt like an alien planet to me, the rain, the green but I realise I was wrong." I paused, my brow deepening. "I'm the alien now."

"I would suggest you keep that from Carlisle." He said, struggling to hold back a grin. "To think he's had an alien in his house all this time, Esme will never get him to leave his books."

I smiled. He was right about that. I had learned that Carlisle liked nothing more than to study, and expand his vast knowledge. Even with my bigger, smarter brain I struggled to comprehend the argument he and Jasper had the other evening. It was over a rare treatment that was being tested but only minute into it, I was lost. It was quite embarrassing when even Emmett had an opinion on the matter. I tried to remind myself that he had more than five decades on me and years of education that was easy for him to pull to the front off his mind.

"We wouldn't want that now, would we?" I sighed, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. I could smell the wet grass below me, the moss on the trees, the sweet sap, the mouth-watering smell of the vampire next to me. Honey-lilac-and-sun. And then further out, a mile out; the clean, clear smell of water. I could smell the animal that lapped it up. It was big, warm... tangy. My eyes snapped open and it took all my will power to turn toward Edward and ask; "Can we hunt?"

Each word burned its way out. _Holy Crow_.

He was silent for a minute, his eyes scanning the trees.

"Not here. Your father's search party is five miles out, we should be careful."

"Can we go somewhere and hunt?" My mind was fixated. Drawn by the heat and smell. There was no question of not hunting today. Edward would see that. Why did it matter if the search party was five miles out? The deer was one mile max, so near... so close...

"We should leave. Well hunt tonight." I resisted the urge to hiss at him, and bare my teeth. Not tonight. Now. I couldn't deal with another five minutes of this let alone a few hours.

 _'Time passes so slowly now_.' The monster whispered. ' _He wants it for himself. It's the lion all over again.'_

The lion. He had tried to take that, until he realised I was there, hunting it too. Mine. That deer was mine too. Right?

I gripped my head, and gritted my teeth. My cells were aching again. My throat was on fire.

"Please?" I begged. "It hurts."

I heard the others then; their fast footfalls that was far too familiar to me. Had Alice seen?

We weren't that far from the house, I wasn't allowed out but I couldn't handle Emmett. He turned everything into a joke.

"Everything OK?" Alice asked as she danced into the small clearing. I could see Jasper through the trees, and feel the movement of Emmett behind us. My urgency drained away, as if someone - Jasper - had pulled a plug on it. "Oh! You found the sun?"

She sounded pleasantly surprised, the rays bouncing off her in the same blinding fashion that Edwards did.

"As if you didn't know." I said standing up and brushing any dirt from my clothes. Alice was good at seeing what I did before I did it. Maybe I was just predictable.

She smiled, her white teeth flashing.

"How about a race? First one to the back door wins."

"Do you know who wins already?" Edward laughed, on his feet in a flash.

"She's a quick learner. She does but she's hiding it from me." I scowled at her. That was unfair but from what I seen the past few days, it was normal Alice behaviour.

"Fine," I said, and flashed a grin as I suddenly started counting down. "Three, two, one - Go!"

I was flying the second I said the word go. Running so fast the trees whizzed past, but I saw every detail as clearly as if I were looking at it through a crystal clear glass. I heard Alice's twinkling laugh, along with Edwards curse and felt them hot in pursuit.

I heard the river before I saw it and pushed my self forward as Edward gained on me easily. Alice was not far behind, her petite frame making her as fast as lightning.

Edward jumped first, flinging himself up into the air and launching across the river. He landed not far from its edge - cat like on the wet grass.

My jump was longer, further and somehow, I managed to land perfectly on the soles of my feet.

I wasn't sure, later, if I won the race honestly or if they had let me win but I didn't care. It had distracted me from the fire. The aching.

Even if it was for five minutes.


End file.
